Sin titulo
by LostLD11
Summary: Frida esta en confusión, Manny sufre por la pérdida, mas Sartana disfruta del dolor de Manny Rivera
1. el mejor y peor día

El mejor y peor día

-¡Frida, n-no me dejes! Respira, todo estará bien-las palabras asustadas de mi mejor amigo se quebraron al verme tirada y herida. Me sujetó en sus brazos y entró al auto.

-¡No llegaremos!-gritaba su padre, Rodolfo

-¡Tenemos que llegar! ¡Si no lo lamentaré toda mi vida!-La impaciencia de Manny le hizo tomar medidas peligrosas, me cargó en sus brazos y saltó a la calle fuera del auto, fue de techo en techo, hasta rebasar a su padre, corrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos y débil aun con la lucha que tuvo contra Sartana.

-Vamos Frida, resiste-susurraba a mi oído

-Ma-Manny, e-esta b-bien, lo i-intentaste-dije aun con tanto dolor en mi corazón

-¡No, no está bien, esto es mi culpa!-soltó unas lagrimas

Mi vida pasó por mis ojos, desde que nací, mi primera bicicleta, cuando conocí a Manny, las travesuras, cuando fui la tigresa, los momentos que recuerdo más son con Manny, era el peor momento, pero había que intentarlo…

-Ma-Manny…

-¿Sí?-respondió antes de saltar un techo para llegar al hospital

-Te amo-dije con la única fuerza que me quedaba, me desmayé y no volví a ver la luz.

_Flashback_

Todo comenzó en un lindo día, verano, helado, paseos, fiestas, etc. El mejor día de verano que había disfrutado con mi mejor amigo Manny Rivera alias El Tigre, pero empeoró cuando él y yo fuimos por churros, los más cerca que teníamos, estaban a una cuadra de la prisión en donde vive Sartana, explotó su puerta y lanzó un rayo hacia Manny en el estómago, luego puso una poción en sus cuerdas y luego tocó una melodía que me hipnotizó por completo, no me dejaba mover, estaba indefensa, lanzó un rayo directo a mi corazón, eso me hizo volver a tener el control en mi, 16 años de vida acabaron así, un rayo que hizo que mi corazón se estuviera volviendo oscuro y lleno de maldad, luchó contra Sartana hasta hacerla desaparecer y luego se encaminó hacia mi…

_Fin del flashback_

Abrí los ojos, me sentía mejor de lo que estaba, me levanté y vi mis manos, no eran las mismas estaban muy pálidas, demasiado blancas, mi cabello seguía largo pero con un azul más brillante, mi ropa no estaba manchada y la herida del corazón había desaparecido, no sentí mi corazón palpitar, nunca presté atención a quienes me estaban mirando hasta que decidí ver, esqueletos. Eso era lo que estaba a mi alrededor, pero los únicos esqueletos que me veían sin quitarme sus ojos eran los ancestros de Manny.

-Hola, creímos que no te volveríamos a ver, ¿Y el nuevo Tigre?-me preguntó uno de ellos

-El, vivo-dije con sarcasmo, se rieron-¿Qué hago aquí, saben algo?

- Bueno te uniste a los zombis de Sartana, faltará poco para que te convierta en un esqueleto bandido-me explicaron

-¡¿Qué?!-grité, pero me di cuenta que ellos habían desaparecido y de repente me encontraba en una habitación-No, e-ellos deben d-de estar locos

Mientras tanto Frida estaba muy confundida, Manny estaba llorando incado en el suelo por las últimas palabras de Frida, él también se lo quiso decir, pero ella ya estaba fría, y su corazón dejó de latir, apenas su padre llegaba y vio a Manny, se detuvo y fue a mirar lo que había pasado.

-No me digas mijo-decía Rodolfo

-No me lo perdonaré nunca-dijo Manny con un tono que empezaba a enfurecer-También la amaba-susurró

-No fue tu culpa-tranquilizó Rodolfo

-¡Si hubiera resistido el golpe de…!-lo interrumpió Rodolfo

-Nadie lo hubiera resistido, entiende, Manny-dijo Rodolfo

Justamente empezó a llover, y los dos Rivera entraron al auto a darles las malas noticias a los Suárez.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡600 palabras en total duró este fic!, termine el nuevo comienzo, empecé un capitulo para ese, ¿pero acaso querrían una tercera parte?, bueno, no es una pregunta, si no que no lo habrá, ese capítulo irá en un one-shoot, por locura mía, el más largo one-shoot que haría, bien no sé cómo ponerle a esta nueva historia que era un one-shoot, pero resultó ser un fic -.-, bien, los dejo. Nota: Resulté ser muy mala al principio, tragedia y malas noticias, bueno, me iré antes de que me maten, ¡bye!


	2. reacciones

Wow, enserio soy una muy mala persona, =D, aun no pienso en que continuarlo, así que vamos a ver lo que sale de mi mente…

**Disclaimer: El Tigre: Las aventuras de Manny Rivera, ya lo saben es de Sandra y Jorge y no mío…**

Reacciones

La familia Suárez, no reaccionó como se esperaba, Emiliano ni siquiera quiso matar, ahogar, estrangular, o cualquier acto de asesinato hacia Manny Rivera, Carmela lloró en el hombro de su esposo, Anita y Nikita al recordar las cosas malas que le hicieron y las que les hizo Frida, rompieron en llanto, pero no tanto como su madre.

-Lo siento-decía Manny-Se lo que deberán decir ustedes, que soy…

-No es tu culpa-interrumpió Emiliano-Hace mucho hice un trato con Sartana. La encerré en nuestra nueva prisión, en donde Sartana no podía salir ni aunque lo intentara, se rindió y me pidió que la dejara salir, le dije que nunca se metiera con Frida y tú…

-Pe-perdón, usted dijo que no le agradaba-interrumpió el joven Rivera

-Esa es otra historia-dijo Emiliano volteando a ver a su esposa Carmela-Ella aceptó, nunca presentí que tenía un plan en contra de Frida.

Los Rivera y los Suárez siguieron platicando en tanto el trato con Sartana, las lágrimas y el dolor no volvieron, así que todo estaba bien.

A la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de Frida ya estaba en su tumba, con tan hermosos arreglos florales, unos hechos con el nombre de Frida, otros en forma de nota musical y otros con forma de guitarras eléctricas y acústicas.

Un hermoso pero triste entierro, estaban todas las personas que la querían, desde Manny, su familia, la familia Suárez, las chicas de la banda, Zoe Aves… ¡Zoe Aves!, ok, sigamos. El padre decía las últimas palabras, y todos empezaron a dejar sus arreglos florales a la chica, Manny se quedó hasta el último y platicó varias cosas al cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

-Frida, uh, bueno me gustaría que me escucharas, pero la verdad no lo creo, estarías en el cielo de los churros y no me pondrías atención, pero cuando falleciste, te quise decir… te amo, pero, te fuiste, y ahora tu alma no estará descansando bien en el cielo, así que pronto vendrás a la tierra…

Manny no pudo decir más, sintió que había dicho tonterías a su amiga, bueno, peores tonterías, se levantó y se fue directo a su casa.

Mientras Manny sufría, Frida seguía paranoica…

-¡¡Deben de estar locos!! ¡¡No puede ser!!-gritaba Frida descontroladamente golpeando las paredes de tan blanco lugar-No quiero seguir aquí…

-Debes acostumbrarte-dijo la peor voz que Frida no quería escuchar

-Sabes, no estoy de humor para tus estúpidos chistes Django-respondió Frida

-Cálmate, solo vengo a hacerte una propuesta-dijo Django levantando el rostro de Frida con un dedo-Tu volverás al mundo, si te unes a mí.

Frida no lo pudo pensar, era demasiado, quería ver a Manny, pero a la vez haría el mal con Django, traicionaría a su amigo, pero lo vería, en realidad ella lo necesitaba, pero necesitaba pensar un poco más, pero su voz se adelanto al decir.

-¡Acepto!-gritó Frida inconscientemente, puso sus manos cubriendo su boca

-¿Aceptas?-dijo Django sorprendido, no creyó que eso sucediera

-Acepto…-Frida tuvo un desanimo, alzó su mano y la estrechó con la de Django

Django seguía sorprendido, el no se esperaba que ella aceptara, pero de todos modos, el se beneficiaría de la respuesta de Frida, aún así sus planes y los de su abuela, no se arruinarían.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

¡Con que esto salió! ¿Corto? No lo sé, espero sus reviews, propuestas para mejorarlo, felicitaciones, y bla, bla, bla…

Xo=)xO!!


End file.
